


Two Together

by roguefaerie



Series: Queer, Trans and Disability-Themed Faerie Tales and Other Writings: Expressions [13]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Lancelot, References to Illness, Stand Alone, from stress and angst not character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Everything may be complicated, but this is one of the ways things could have gone, at least once, long ago.
Relationships: Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Queer, Trans and Disability-Themed Faerie Tales and Other Writings: Expressions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447561
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Two Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



> Hello! Your prompt stood out to me because I always want a bit more focus on Lancelot as well. He's quite intriguing, and, well, I hope that this missing scene works for you.

It was known throughout the land that Guinevere was sick in her bed, though most were holding out hope for her.

Lancelot was alone with Arthur, in the King’s own rooms which he did not share with anyone else.

Lancelot was waiting, watching the king and willing to allow whatever might be said. In these tense moments, he was braced for anything.

“My queen,” Arthur all but whispered. 

Lancelot reached forward, and the King, suddenly frail in his distress, fell against him, the one he had always called his first knight.

“Our queen,” Lancelot murmured back, knowing in his heart that she would prevail despite the current circumstances. He would not allow himself to consider any other possibility.

“Lancelot, I--”

“And my king,” Lancelot said, still softly, but fervent. 

Arthur tilted his head up toward Lancelot and they shared a glance.

Arthur’s eyes were pleading, as if it was Lancelot himself who could take all of this uncertainty, this misery, away from him on his own, and Lancelot leaned down just slightly, feeling Arthur go even more limp and loose against him.

Lancelot took Arthur’s lips with his and Arthur kissed back so fiercely, so fiercely. Lancelot felt such a sudden rush of pleasure that he dared not let himself move even slightly, lest he lose his balance.

Arthur pulled back, just long enough to softly register an, “Oh,” of approval before he was kissing Lancelot again. 

Lancelot tentatively placed his hands against Arthur’s body and Arthur leaned into the touch, still with his lips pressed to Lancelot’s. 

There were so many layers against Lancelot’s body and yet the folds of Arthur’s robes were soft and he pressed himself into Lancelot’s hands as Lancelot reached in their direction.

Lancelot pulled away from the kiss for long enough to ask directly, “My king? Do you wish for this?”

Arthur was shaking, so that Lancelot felt the motion against his chest and arms as they encircled the king. 

“Yes,” Arthur said. “Now more than ever.”

Lancelot worked to steady his voice as he said, “Allow me to provide you the respite you need at this time.”

“You may, my dear knight. My First.”

Moments later, Lancelot allowed himself to be lost once more in kissing Arthur. In pressing close to him and keeping his hands busy.

If there were any tears between them, they had no intention of speaking of them.

They were simply two, together, alone.


End file.
